


There's Something About Love that Breaks Your Heart

by Stereklover11



Series: Falling For You [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Derek Hale, Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Jerk Derek, M/M, Oral Sex, Then it's requited, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Unrequited Love, Virgin Stiles, at first, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you," Stiles said.</p><p>Derek didn't answer right away.  Then he said:</p><p>"I'm sorry Stiles, but I don't feel that way about you.  Or any guy for that matter."</p><p> </p><p>The one where Derek is bisexual but doesn't know it and refuses Stiles' love...at first.  ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to my story "Jealous." It deals with the beginnings of Derek's and Stiles' relationship. Stiles really has to work hard to get Derek to notice him because Derek is convinced he's straight. There will be sex in later chapters. ;) 
> 
> I will update chapters when I can, at least a week later!
> 
> Tell me what you think!! Thanks for reading!

CHAPTER ONE: Intrigue

Stiles was running late. He was often late to these pack meetings, much to Derek's annoyance. He was flooring the gas pedal of his Jeep 

which propelled him forward. He really didn't want to go to the meeting and be in the presence of two people that he loved that either 

didn't know about his feelings or didn't return them. Lydia and Derek were constantly on Stiles' mind and he was determined to get one 

or the other. He felt pretty hopeless about Lydia, and Derek was macho-man-definitely-not-gay. He quickly re-focused his mind as he 

pulled up to Derek's loft. He threw himself from his Jeep and ran into the lobby pushing the button of the elevator repeatedly. The doors 

of the elevator opened slowly and Stiles jumped in and pushed the button for Derek's floor. His phone buzzed in his pocket immediately 

afterwards. Sighing, he took out his phone. The text was from Scott. Dude, where are you? was all it said. Stiles didn't even bother 

replying as he would be in Derek's loft in just a few moments. 

As the doors of the elevator slid open, Stiles ran out and pulled open the door to Derek's loft. Everyone was there, including Scott, Lydia, 

Allison, and Issac.

"That's why we have to do it as soon as possible-" Derek cut off when he saw Stiles in his doorway and threw him an extra-dirty look. 

Stiles gulped.

"Uhhh hi," he said awkwardly.

"We started fifteen minutes ago, Stiles," Derek chided him.

"I'm sorry, I had to finish making dinner for my dad!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Whatever. Just sit down," Derek said coldly, still glaring.

Stiles sat down next to Scott who gave him a huge smile. Thank heavens for Scott, Stiles thought. 

"What's up?" Scott whispered.

"Oh you know, the usual, getting harrassed by dick face," Stiles responded. Scott broke out into a fit of silent giggles.

"-luckily, Scott managed to grab the witch's pendant," Derek was saying as Stiles zoned in on his voice.

"Yeah but we paid a price for it," Issac retorted holding out his hand, which was covered in painful looking warts.

"What happened to you?" Stiles asked, for he had been in detention during the last hunt for the witch that was terrorizing Beacon Hills.

"He was trying to rip her throat and she cast a spell on him," Derek said, "It will fade on its own though."

"Ha ha! You fucktard!" Stiles joked. Issac laughed with Stiles.

"Stiles, could you please keep your inappropriate language and comments to yourself?" Derek snarled.

"Jeez, just trying to lighten the mood Der," Stiles said teasingly.

"Don't call me that," Derek said. Stiles blushed, embarrassed.

"Fine, sorry," he mumbled.

"Anyway, do you have the pendant with you, Scott?" Derek asked.

"Yeah it's right here," Scott got up and walked over to his backpack. He bent over to unzip the front pocket and retrieve the pendant. 

Stiles noticed that Derek's eyes were staring at something. He followed their gaze to Scott's ass. His jaw dropped. Maybe Derek was gay! 

he thought hopefully. Luckily, no one else was paying attention. When Scott stood up, Derek immediately averted his eyes and stared 

out the window. Scott walked over and handed the pendant to Derek. It glowed red in his hand.

"Perfect," he said, "This is definitely what was giving her her power. Now all we need to do is hunt her down before she can find 

something else to give her magic. We will have to do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Stiles whined, "But tomorrow's Saturday!"

"You have two options Stiles," Derek said uncaringly, "Get over it or stay home. Personally I think the second one is the better way to 

go."

"Wow, thanks," Stiles said, hurt. "I think I'll come actually just so I can drive you insane."

"Perfect," Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Ummm excuse me," Lydia piped up, "How on earth are we going to find this psychopathic freakshow?"

"We'll follow her scent, obviously," Scott said.

"Well some of us can't do that Scott," Allison pointed out.

"It'll be fine," Derek said, "We can just split up. You, Lydia, and Stiles will just pair up with one of us wolves."

"Ok, can I go home now? I'm starving," Stiles said rubbing his stomach.

"Yes please leave," Derek responded.

"Such a jerk..." Stiles said under his breath.

Stiles got up to leave, Scott right behind him.

* * *

"Dude why is Derek such a jerk to you?" Scott asked on the ride back to Stiles' house.

"I'd like to know that myself," Stiles said in return. "I've never done anything to him...except annoy the crap out of him."

"Does he know you like him?" Scott asked grinning a little.

"Huh?" Stiles asked, surprised.

"Oh come on, Stiles! You're my best friend! I see the way you look at him. It's the exact same when you look at Lydia," Scott said.

"Great," Stiles muttered, "I'm glad I'm such an open book."

"Don't worry about it," Scott said quickly, "I'm sure he doesn't know."

"Well that's the thing," Stiles admitted, "I kind of want him to know...and feel the same. But he's as straight as it gets."

Suddenly Stiles remembered Derek soaking in the view of Scott's ass.

"Or is he?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused.

"You can never tell him I told you," Stiles said to his friend.

"Ok, I promise," Scott said crossing his heart.

"I totally saw Derek staring at your ass when you went to get the pendant from your backpack."

"What?! No way!"

"Yeah," Stiles continued. "So maybe he is into guys."

"Dude, you gotta get on that," Scott encouraged, then added as an afterthought: "Before he tries to get on me."

Stiles and Scott burst into uncontrollable laughter.

As he lay down in bed that night, Stiles thought of how he would do anything and everything to be paired up with Derek tomorrow. 

Then he would try and make his move...

(To be continued...)


	2. Flirting Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confronts Derek about what he saw at the pack meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this done a lot faster than I thought! Hope you enjoy it! Leave a comment if you want! :)

Stiles woke up with a jerk. His phone was buzzing. He quickly grabbed it and yawned, stretching out his arms. It was 7:00 on Saturday morning, and he couldn't believe that he was already awake. As he pushed the home button on his phone, he saw that there was a text from Derek. It said, Just thought that I would remind you that we are meeting at my loft at 8 am. That way you MIGHT be able to make it on time. Stiles glared at his message.

"Stupid, moody, super hot werewolf," he said into his pillow.

He slowly got out of bed and hopped into the shower. The hot water felt soothing and helped him relax. After he got dressed he attacked his hair with a comb and some gel. He felt slightly disappointed at his reflection. He wished he could feel super hot and alluring, but he had always been geeky Stiles. With one last glare at himself, he quietly went downstairs to grab some breakfast before his dad woke up. He didn't want him to be aware of the activities he had planned for the day.

After stuffing some poptarts down his throat, he grabbed his keys and hopped into his jeep. It was 7:45 and fifteen minutes was plenty of time for him to get to Derek's. He drummed his steering wheel nervously as he drove. When he finally arrived, he quickly got out of his car and made his way up to Derek's apartment. Derek opened the door shortly after he knocked.

"Hey," Stiles said shyly.

"Hi," said Derek, somewhat coolly, "You're the first one here. I'm impressed."

"Score!" Stiles said excitedly, "I have impressed the Sourwolf!"

"Yeah, well, don't get used to that," Derek said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it was a once in a lifetime thing," Stiles said.

They both sat on couches opposite each other. Derek picked up a booked and immersed himself in it while Stiles just sat there awkwardly. He took out his phone and started to fiddle with it, not really sure what to say.

"So...I've realized that I don't really know much about you Derek," Stiles said, breaking the silence.

Derek looked up at him unsmiling, his beautiful green eyes harsh and empty.

"Like...what do you do for fun?" Stiles probed.

Derek stared at Stiles as though he had three heads.

"Are you serious?" Derek asked.

"Well, yeah, that's why I asked," said Stiles.

"I touch myself," Derek said emotionlessly.

Stiles turned a deep red picturing it in his head.

"Oh...um...you didn't have to tell me that," Stiles said, not looking at Derek.

"I was being sarcastic, Stiles!" Derek said, moaning in frustration.

"Oh!" Stiles exclaimed, totally embarrassed now. Just then the loft door opened and Scott and Issac entered followed by Allison and Lydia.

"Hey guys!" Scott exclamed, as if they were going to an amusement park together.

"Hey buddy," said Stiles, turning his attention to his best friend.

"Hi Stiles!" said Lydia, smiling at him. Stiles felt his heart clench. I hate both of them, Derek and Lydia, he said to himself.

"Hey Lyds," Stiles said back.

"Ok so, let's pair up before we head out," Derek said.

"I was thinking that I would take Allison, Lydia can go with Issac, and you can take Stiles," Scott said.

Derek did not look particularly thrilled.

"You're probably right," Derek said, much to Stiles' surprise, "Stiles will need my protection since he's the only one who can't fend for himself in any way."

"Hey!" Stiles retorted.

"Come on," Derek said, ignoring him, "We'll take your Jeep."

When Derek's back was turned, Stiles mouthed a quick thank you to Scott, who winked back.

* * *

They were on their way to the Beacon Hills Reserve, as that was the most likely place the witch would be according to Derek. The windows were down so that Derek could look for the witch's scent.

"So what's your master plan, chief?" Stiles asked Derek.

"Well I was thinking we find the witch and kill her. Done," Derek responded.

"Good plan," Stiles said distractedly. He couldn't help but notice that Derek was wearing an extremely tight black V-neck t-shirt, and he had his muscular arms crossed which made chest look huge...and delicious. Stiles reminded himself to keep his eyes on the road. When they finally arrived at the reserve, Derek stiffened.

"Oh, she's definitely here," Derek said. His eyes turned icy blue. He might be in charge of the search, but he wasn't an actual Alpha anymore. Stiles always thought to himself that Derek could be his Alpha anytime he wanted to, but now was not the time for fantasizing. Stiles parked his Jeep and they both got out. Derek walked down the trail a little ways, Stiles jogging to keep up with him. He stopped abruptly, and Stiles almost ran right into him.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

Derek bent over to pick something up from the ground. It's now or never, Stiles thought to himself, and then he grabbed Derek's ass. Derek stood straight up and whipped around, an expression of horror on his face.

"What the hell, Stiles?!" he yelled.

"What? I thought you were into that sort of thing. I saw you checking out Scott's ass yesterday," Stiles said. Derek's face turned slighly red.

"I..I was not checking out Scott's ass," Derek said. He didn't convince Stiles.

"I've seen it you know," Stiles said. After Derek gave him a blank look he added, "His ass. Scott's ass. It's super nice."

"What are you doing, Stiles?" Derek questioned angrily. "I'm not gay."

"Yeah, ok-" But Stiles was cut off by something jumping from a tree, aiming straight for him.

"Watch out!" Derek yelled. 

Stiles barely moved out of the way of the witch's knife as she landed on the ground. Derek immediately turned and lunged towards the witch. She screamed and made a slashing movement with her knife. Stiles heard Derek yell in pain. Stiles desperately searched around for something he could use as a weapon. He saw a large branch that had fallen from a tree that lay about 15 feet away from him. With a backward glance at Derek, who was trying to claw the witch's throat out, he booked it for the branch. He picked it up and turned around. Derek and the witch were positioned perfectly, with the witch's back to Stiles. Stiles ran up as fast as he could and smacked her on the back of the head with the tree branch. It provided the perfect distraction for Derek to dive forward and bite off the witch's head with his teeth. 

Stiles didn't really remember how it had happened but he had ended up on the ground after he had hit the witch on the head. He looked up at Derek. His black t-shirt was ripped to shreds exposing his flawless chest and abs. The witch's black blood was dripping from his mouth and he had a long cut up his right arm: the witch must have slashed him with her knife. Stiles clumsily got to his feet and walked over to Derek. He took his arm in his hand and inspected the cut.

"I'll be fine. It'll heal," Derek said, pulling his arm out of Stiles hand. He sounded like he was totally out of breath. Stiles didn't say anything.

"Thanks for helping," Derek said quietly, almost as if he was surprised Stiles had done anything.

"No problem," Stiles answered back.

(To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	3. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confesses his feelings to Derek. Derek tells him he doesn't feel the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to extend this story to 5 chapters instead of 4. I am just loving it soooo much and this chapter ended being a little longer than I anticipated. It's going to get super exciting from here on so stay tuned! Hopefully I can add the next chapter quickly! Shout out to Scott who is a total hero in this story, btw. :D

CHAPTER 3: Awaken

Stiles hadn't seen Derek since last week. Together, they had killed the witch, which greatly impressed Scott when they all met up again. Stiles had been to chicken to talk to Derek again once they were reunited with the rest of the pack. Instead, he left as soon as he could. But now he knew that he just had to do this. He couldn't sit around absorbed in his feelings anymore. After a lot of pacing and debating (during which Stiles labeled himself as totally crazy) he had decided to get into his Jeep and drive to Derek's loft. And now here he was, in front of the door, breathing heavily. His nerves were tingling like crazy, and he honestly felt like he might puke. He raised his hand and hesitated. Then he quietly knocked on the door. It opened after a couple seconds, and Stiles' brown eyes immediately met those beautiful green eyes.

"Hello," Stiles said, trying to sound cheerful and calm.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "Hello," he responded.

"I came by because I really had to talk to you about something," Stiles let out.

Derek looked as though he was about to say no, so Stiles quickly added, "It's important."

Derek sighed and moved to the side of the door frame, allowing Stiles to pass. Stiles stood in the middle of the living room awkwardly as  
Derek shut the door and joined him. 

"Well, sit down," Derek said.

"I don't think I can..." Stiles admitted.

"If you need to pee the bathroom's over there," Derek said, the corners of his mouth pulling up ever so slightly, pointing.

"That's not what I meant," Stiles said distractedly. He had noticed that Derek still had the long gash from the witch's knife on his arm. 

That should have healed by now since that happened last week.

"Hey," Stiles said, "Your arm isn't healing."

"Yeah, I know," said Derek, without breaking eye contact.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"That I don't know," Derek responded, "Hopefully I'll be able to figure out why."

"Does it hurt?" Stiles asked, reaching out his hand.

"Not badly, but I would prefer if you didn't touch it," Derek said, backing up a step.

Stiles let his hand drop without saying anything.

"So what is this important thing you need to tell me?" Derek asked.

Stiles took a deep breath. Here we go, he thought to himself. He looked down at the floor, unable to look in Derek's eyes.

"I love you," Stiles said.

Derek didn't answer right away. Then he said:

"I'm sorry Stiles, but I don't feel that way about you. Or any guy for that matter."

Stiles felt as though his heart had been ripped into a thousand tiny pieces. His face burned and he felt dangerously close to tears. He 

stole a glance at Derek, who was looking at him with cold eyes. He doesn't even care at all, Stiles thought bitterly to himself.

"Fine," Stiles said, his voice trembling a little, "If that's how you feel then I'll just go."

He made for the door. Derek didn't stop him or say anything. When he finally got back into his Jeep he couldn't stop the tears from flowing. He sat there with his head in his hands and just let it out. He hadn't cried like that since his mom died. Both Lydia's and Derek's faces flashed in his mind. Getting your heart broken once was bad enough, but two times within a year was too much. Stiles could bear it. When he calmed down enough to drive, he started his Jeep and started for home.

* * *

Scott was on his way to Stiles' house. He had received a text saying how there was some big disaster and that Stiles needed him asap. 

He went in without knocking and ran up the stairs to Stiles' room. He found Stiles folding up clothes and putting them into a suitcase.

"Uhh...what the hell is happening?" Scott asked, panicking.

"Don't worry, I'm just going away for a little while to visit my aunt in Minnesota," Stiles said.

"For how long?" Scott asked.

"Maybe a month," Stiles answered.

"A MONTH?!?" Scott exploded. "That is a VERY long time Stiles! Why are you doing this??"

"I told Derek that I liked him yesterday," Stiles said, "And he doesn't feel the same way. Adamantly so."

Scott felt his face fall.

"Whoa. I'm so sorry, man. That really sucks."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Stiles said, laughing humorlessly, "So, I've decided I need to get away from things that are bringing me pain...Lydia...Derek...you know. I just need a break."

"Yeah, I get it," Scott said, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow," Stiles said, "I told my dad everything, and he totally supports my decision to go. He bought my plane ticket last night."

Scott didn't really know what to say. He felt bad for Stiles and understood why he would want to get away for a while, but he would miss  
his best friend.

"Well," Scott started, "Call me when you're on your way to the airport tomorrow."

"Sure buddy," Stiles said.

Scott walked up to Stiles and grabbed him into a hug. Stiles patted Scott on the back a few times in an attempt to act manly, but Scott  
knew how much he was hurting.

"See ya in a month, then," Scott said.

"See ya, Scott," Stiles said back.

Scott walked out to his motorcycle. It had started to rain. As he got on and kicked his motorcycle to life, he felt a sudden surge of irrepressable rage towards Derek. How could he do this to Stiles? Scott was sure he liked him. And now he had forced Stiles to leave. No, Scott thought to himself. No, there was no way this was happening. He was not going to let his best friend leave.

 

* * *

The next day, Scott went up to Derek's loft first thing in the morning, intent on fixing everything. He hammered on Derek's door until Derek flung it open.

"Do you mind not waking up the whole building?" Derek asked, annoyed.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" Scott yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, shocked.

Scott pushed his way into Derek's loft.

"I'm talking about Stiles, you moron! Even if you didn't like him, you could have at least have been nice to him!" Scott accused Derek.

"What do you mean, 'even if I didn't like him?'" Derek asked defensively.

"Oh come on, do you think I'm stupid?" Scott asked, then seeing the look on Derek's face added, "Don't answer that."

Derek tried not to laugh.

"I know you like Stiles, I just know it!" Scott said angrily.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, it's almost as if I can smell it on you whenever you're near him," Scott said.

Derek turned bright red. Scott stopped talking, realization crashing down on him.

"Oh shit. Was I smelling arousal on you all those times?" Scott asked horrified. Why hadn't he realized earlier?

"Fine, I'm in love with Stiles, ok?" Derek admitted furiously, not looking at Scott.

"Are you shitting me?!" Scott yelled, "For how long?" 

"Ever since I met him," Derek admitted, "I didn't even realize I was bisexual until last year when I met both of you. I haven't been able to get his adorable antics out of my head since day one."

"Why didn't you tell him??," Scott asked incredulously.

"Because he deserves someone much better than me!" Derek answered, "I'm a horrible person, and Stiles is just so...good."

Scott was trying to calm down a little.

"Look," he said to Derek, "Stiles has only ever fallen for two people: you and Lydia. If he derserves something, it's for one of you to return those feelings. Seeing as how Lydia definitely doesn't, you need to tell him right now!" 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Derek asked, "What if he hates me now after what I said?"

"Oh my-" Scott started to say, face palming. "What is wrong with you, Derek?! You better hurry your ass up and tell him!"

"Ok, ok, I will," Derek said, "I'll just drive over to his house right now."

"He's not there, dumbass!" Scott said exasperatedly. "He's on his way to the airport."

"What do you mean? Where is he going?" Derek asked, starting to panic.

"He's leaving for a month to visit his aunt to get away from you," Scott told him, "His flight leaves in three hours. If you hurry over there you could catch him before he goes through security."

Without another word, Derek grabbed his leather jacket and his car keys and ran from the loft. Stiles' face was the only thing in his mind, and he hoped to high heaven that he could catch him on time.

(To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think! Hopefully the cliffhanger isn't too horrible to stand! haha


	4. A Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek (having admitted his feelings for Stiles to Scott and himself) races after Stiles in an attempt to stop him from leaving Beacon Hills for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I definitely got wayyyyy too excited writing this chapter!! You know you're a freak when you have minor heart attacks of excitement over something that you're writing. I hope it's good!

CHAPTER 4: A Dream Come True

Stiles lugged his carry-on behind him as he waited in the huge line for security. He had plenty of time so he wasn't worried about missing his flight. He just hated long lines. And this line was the longest he'd ever seen. What the heck were so many people doing, traveling right now? The line for security extended all the way down to the check-in area, and Stiles was no where near the "point of no return" or so he liked to call it. His dad had helped him check in but had needed to leave shortly thereafter to go into work. Stiles was fine waiting alone. He just didn't like the empty time that allowed his mind to stray. He didn't want to think about anything right now except a month away from Beacon Hills. But, no matter how hard he tried, a pair of mesmerizing green eyes, dark hair and scruff, and a moody expression kept popping up into his head...nevermind the ripped black t-shirt and rippling muscles.

* * *

Derek had a horrible time finding a parking spot at the airport. It was ridiculously crowded. "What the hell are all these people doing here?" he asked himself out loud. He glanced quickly at the clock on his dashboard. It was 10 in the morning and Stiles' plane still didn't leave for another hour and a half, but Derek was panicking that he wouldn't make it to him before he went through security. He couldn't even deal with thinking about how miserable he would be over the next month thinking that Stiles thought that he hated him. Especially now that Scott convinced him to finally do what he has wanted to do ever since meeting Stiles: tell him how he really feels. And maybe do some other things. Derek's stomach fluttered just at the thought. He finally saw an elderly woman leaving a parking space in front of him. She was moving painfully slow, and Derek couldn't help swearing a couple times under his breath. When she was finally out of the spot, Derek flew in, put his car in park, and leaped out of the driver's seat. Slamming the door shut behind him and locking his car with the push of a button, he took off towards the doors of the airport, anxiety rising in his chest.

* * *

Stiles looked over at a young couple that were having a heated argument. He rolled his eyes unsympathetically. He really hated couples right now. He was getting closer to the actual lines for security now. He could feel a slight feeling of anxiety in his stomach. He didn't mind flying, but that didn't mean that it wasn't stressful. The line moved forward and he dragged his bag behind him. He couldn't wait to get on the plane and just pop his headphones in and relax for once. There was an airport security worker standing at the entrance to the lines directing people as to where they should go. When Stiles finally reached the worker, he said:

"Where are you flying to today, sir?"

Stiles was about to respond when he heard a familiar voice yell out his name.

"STILES! STILES WAIT!!"

Stiles turned around with a confused expression on his face. What he saw made his mout drop open. Derek Hale was running through the airport towards him. He looked like the hottest model Stiles had ever seen: his black leather jacket, tight-fitting blue jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt. His hair was perfectly coiffed, as usual. His green eyes, instead of looking cold, looked desperate and nervous. Stiles did not understand what would bring Derek here, chasing after him.

As Derek finally reached Stiles, Stiles said, "What the hell are you doing-"

But he was cut off as Derek grabbed Stiles' face in his hands and pressed his lips to his. Derek felt Stiles stiffen when he kissed him. Derek traced his tongue across Stiles' bottom lip, wanting permission to enter. Stiles opened his mouth, allowing Derek to explore every inch of his mouth with his tongue. He traced around all of Stiles' teeth, and as their tongues battled, Derek couldn't help but smile and let out a breathy laugh. Stiles body was still stiff when Derek pulled away, smiling. He expected Stiles to be smiling back, but that was not the case. Stiles was glaring at Derek furiously.

"Why did you do that?" he asked Derek angrily. Derek's smile faded.

"I..I thought that's what you wanted.." Derek said, lacking all of his usual confidence.

"Well obviously it's what I wanted!" Stiles yelled back, "But here I am, trying to get on a plane that I've already paid for trying to get away from you!"

Derek winced at his words.

"I'll pay for your plane ticket," Derek said quickly, "And for the gas it costed your dad to drive you here. I'll do anything for you, Stiles. Anything you want. Just please don't go."

Stiles stared incredulously at Derek. Then he cocked his left eyebrow up, still not smiling. "Anything?" he asked.

Derek gulped. "Whatever you want."

Stiles finally broke into a smile, and he started laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" he said between laughs to Derek, who looked positively confused. "Don't worry, Derek, I'm not going to make you my slave for life or something!"

"Maybe I wouldn't mind," Derek responded, which made Stiles turn slightly red.

"Excuse me," said the security man, "Are you going to get in line or what?"

Stiles looked over at Derek, who returned his gaze with one of utter pleading.

"No, I don't think so," Stiles said picking up his bag. Derek gave him the biggest grin Stiles had ever seen in his life. He had never seen Derek smile, never mind look actually happy. Derek took Stiles' bag from him and swung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks," Stiles said.

"I really will pay for your plane ticket," Derek assured him.

"Derek, don't be ridiculous," Stiles started to say.

"No, I'm serious! After everything I've done to you? I've been so horrible to you when you didn't even deserve it."

In the end, Stiles couldn't argue with Derek. He was not getting out of this one it seemed.

"Yeah, so what changed your mind?" Stiles asked. "I thought you weren't attracted to men, least of all me."

"First of all," Derek said, "you are the best guy I know" (Stiles cheeks immediately turned pink) "and secondly, it was all thanks to Scott. He came over this morning and started tearing me apart. I lied to you Stiles. I'm so in love with you it's not even funny. Ever since I met you, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"You asshole!" Stiles accused half playfully, half serious, "Why on earth did you do that to me!"

"I didn't think I was good enough for you," Derek said.

Stiles didn't know what to say. He had only known Derek as some cold, distant, hard-bodied sex-god that was totally unapproachable. But here he was, saying things that Stiles had never expected to hear. Ever. It was like a dream.

"Would you mind slapping me in the face real quick?" Stiles asked.

"Why would I ever want to do that?" Derek asked, slightly horrified.

"Because I'm afraid this isn't really happening," Stiles responded.

"Was our kiss not real enough for you?" Derek asked smirking. "I could make it a lot dirtier for you if you'd like."

Stiles heart started to beat slightly faster. "Umm maybe not here in a public place?" he said. "Why don't we just get back to Beacon Hills?"

"Ok," Derek said laughing. "Sounds good. Is it ok if I..." He reached his hand out towards Stiles'. Stiles smiled, grabbed Derek's hand with his own, and interlocked their fingers.

"Yes, it is obviously ok if you hold my hand," Stiles said. Derek flashed that beautiful smile again. Stiles wondered if that smile would melt his heart forever. He certainly hoped it would.

* * *

The ride home to Beacon Hills was hands-down the best ride that Stiles ever had with Derek. They talked and Derek actually laughed. He looked legitimately happy for the first time that Stiles had ever seen. 

"So now will you tell me what you like to do?" Stiles asked grinning. Derek laughed, remembering their previous conversation on this subject.

"Well, I kind of lied about that, too," Derek admitted sheepishly. "I wasn't being completely sarcastic."

Stiles laughed a little nervously. "What are some of your favorite fantasies?"

"What do you think?" Derek asked glancing at Stiles. Stiles turned beet red. How many times was he going to do that today?

"Do you really think of me like that?" he asked Derek.

"Yes," Derek resonded simply. "I also love reading. That's really one of my favorite pass-times. I don't spend hours upon hours touching myself." He laughed.

"Anything else?" Stiles asked.

Derek thought for a moment. "Honestly, Stiles, I haven't been able to live a normal life for a while. I like all the normal things, I guess, but I just don't have the time to do them."

"That's fair enough," Stiles said. "I kind of get the feeling you already know a lot of the stuff that I like."

"Well, seeing as how you talk about things like Batman, me, and Lydia all the time, yeah I think I get the picture," said Derek grinning.

They decided to stop at Scott's house so that they could tell him that everything was ok. He almost had a heart attack when they walked in the front door, hand in hand.

"Oh thank God!" he exclaimed, sending both Derek and Stiles into hysterical fits of laughter. Stiles looked down at their interlocked hands and noticed that the gash from the witch was gone.

"Hey! The cut from the witch's knife is gone!" he exclaimed. Derek looked down at his arm.

"That's strange," he said, "It was there this morning..." Then it dawned on him. "Of course! She must have been using a Pleinehaine 

blade!"

When he looked back up, he was met with the blank stares of Scott and Stiles.

"It literally means full of hate," Derek explained. "It must have healed when I kissed you."

"You guys have already made out?!" Scott cried out. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised, though, Stiles has always been overly dirty."

"Shut up, Scott," said Stiles, grinning.

Derek brought Stiles home so that he could drop off his stuff - he would explain everything to his dad later. Then Derek brought Stiles back to his loft so they could spend the rest of the day together. They made dinner and watched a movie. When the credits started, Stiles got up stretching and yawning. He had been able to talk to his dad during the day, but it was getting late and he didn't want him to worry.

"Well," he said to Derek, "I should probably get going."

"Why don't you stay?" Derek asked shyly.

Stiles stopped yawning immediately and his heart rate picked up a little.

"Uhh, I'd love to but my dad knows I'm here..."

"Just tell him you're sleeping at Scott's tonight," Derek encouraged.

"Ok!" Stiles said excitedly. Then, "Oh wait...I don't have pajamas or anything."

"I don't think you'll really need them," Derek said.

Now Stiles felt like his heart was in his throat.

"Even if our nightly activities involve full nudity, I could get cold," Stiles responded.

"You can borrow some of my sweatpants," Derek said. The thought of wearing Derek's clothes did strange but wonderful things to Stiles.

"Ok then," he said sitting back down on the couch next to Derek.

"You are so beautiful, you know," Derek said, as he leaned in to kiss Stiles. This time Stiles was relaxed and reciprocated a little more. Their tongues fought for dominance, and Derek let Stiles explore his mouth this time. It was one of the most delicious things he ever tasted. Derek broke away and moved his mouth to Stiles' throat, kissing the sensitive skin there.

"Derek," Stiles moaned.

"Call me Der," Derek said, between kisses.

"I thought you didn't want me to call you that," Stiles said. Derek stopped kissing Stiles' neck long enough to respond.

"Well, no, I didn't before because everytime you did I couldn't stop my mind creating visions of you calling me that while I fucked you," Derek admitted without embarrassment, "It's kind of hard to focus on stopping psychopathic murderers when I feel horny as hell."

"I can imagine," Stiles gasped as Derek went back to sucking his neck.

"Are you a virgin?" Derek asked him next.

"Yes," Stiles responded shakily. He hated the fact that he sounded so out of breath. It was embarrassing. "Are you?"

Derek glanced up at Stiles face before he said "No. I wish I was now though."

"It's ok, it really doesn't bother me," Stiles said quickly. If he was being honest with himself, he was expecting Derek to not be a virgin, and the fact that Derek had experience kind of turned him on.

"Do you want to not be a virgin anymore?" Derek asked.

"I would love that," Stiles said.

"Let's move to the bedroom, then," Derek suggested smirking.

"Sure thing, Der," Stiles said, putting heavy emphasis on Derek's name. Derek responded by rolling his eyes and smiling and then proceeding to drag Stiles by the hand into his bedroom.

(To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and last chapter will definitely be the hottest. ;) Hope you liked it!! Thanks for reading!


	5. Exquisite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have sex for the first time. Their relationship blossoms, and Stiles can't get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the last chapter to this story!! :D I hope you all enjoy it!! I had a blast writing everything. Just a warning that there is explicit sexual content.

Stiles' hands were shaking. He and Derek had now relocated to Derek's bedroom and resumed their make-out session. Derek was currently tracing Stiles' jaw with his tongue.

"Is there anything you wanted to do in particular?" Derek asked.

"Uhhh...well...there is one thing..." Stiles said shyly.

"Mmmmhmmm?" Derek said into his neck.

"I've always pictured you being in total control. Of me and everything," Stiles said.

Derek looked up at Stiles with a smirk. "Oh, that's easy," he said.

With that, Derek moved off the bed and positioned himself in front of Stiles on the floor. He dragged Stiles with him so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So basically you want me to do whatever I want with you?" Derek asked, just making sure.

"Yes," Stiles moaned.

"Well then, let's get you out of these clothes," Derek said grinning.

Stiles had never been naked in front of another person before. At least, not like this. No one had ever investigated his body, or even seemed interested in doing it. But Derek's eyes were full of excitement as he lifted Stiles' shirt over his head. He then proceeded to remove Stiles' pants and underwear in one go. When Stiles was completely naked, Derek sat back on his heels to absorb him. Stiles felt slightly uncomfortable, like he was being scrutinized.

"Holy shit, Stiles," Derek said breathlessly.

"What??" Stiles asked nervously.

"You're even hotter than I imagined," Derek answered. He couldn't take his eyes off of Stiles' long pale cock. It was getting harder by the second. All of Stiles' body was pale with brown moles scattered all over. He was thin, but definitely had some muscle. 

"Where have you been hiding this body?" Derek said, laughing a little.

"I just never thought I had anything to flaunt really," Stiles said, pleased that Derek was enjoying the view.

"Well that's crazy," Derek said, "You have an amazing body."

"I'm glad you like it," Stiles said, absolutely thrilled to be pleasing Derek.

Derek reached down and started to lift his own shirt. Stiles grabbed his hands, making Derek look up with confusion.

"Wait, I...I wanna do it," Stiles said.

Derek let go of his shirt and let Stiles lift it over his head, all the while staring in his eyes. He wanted to see Stiles' reaction. Derek's chest and abs were as if they had been carved by the greatest artist. Stiles licked his lips. Next, Stiles clumsily undid the button on Derek's jeans. He decided to do the same as Derek and just slipped off his pants and underwear at the same time. Derek's huge cock flopped out and Stiles' eyes widened. 

"Derek," he whispered, "You are absolutely perfect. I want your cock inside of me."

Smirking, Derek said, "Not yet. But don't worry, I'll give it to you before we're done."

Stiles sat back down on the bed, and Derek moved himself in between Stiles' thighs. Stiles was rock hard now, and Derek's dick was starting to swell in response. Before reaching out for Stiles, Derek looked up at his face.

"Can I?" he asked, moving his hands towards Stiles' dick.

"Yes, please Derek," Stiles pleaded.

Derek lightly brushed his fingers up the shaft of Stiles' dick which made the younger boy shudder. He had never experienced anything like this in his life. Then Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' dick and started pumping his fist up and down. Stiles pushed his cock up through Derek's grip every time he moved his hand down his shaft. Stiles' started moaning which brought a small smile to Derek's lips.

"Uhh, Derek?" Stiles said, his voice shaking.

"Yeah, babe?" Derek's voice was much more cool and collected. But then again, he had done things like this before.

"I'll remind you that this is the first time anyone else has touched my cock, and I'm getting dangerously close to exploding all over you," Stiles said his voice rising a little.

Derek immediately stopped. "Oh," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Well we can't have that can we?" said Derek standing up. "Not yet, anyway. Let me see your ass, beautiful."

Stiles obeyed and turned around. He moved up onto the bed and got on his elbows and knees, exposing his ass to Derek. 

"I love your ass," Derek said, cupping both cheeks with his hands. It was smooth to the touch and nice and round. Derek started massaging it and grabbing handfuls of it. Stiles, moaning again, pushed himself back into Derek's touch. He couldn't get enough of him touching his body. Then he felt something wet brush against his hole. Derek's tongue. Stiles' couldn't hold back the gasp the left his lips.

"Derek, please fuck me," Stiles begged.

"Getting there, Stiles," Derek said, "Just gotta prepare you first."

"Hurry," Stiles said impatiently.

Derek continued to get Stiles' hole nice and wet. He swirled his tongue around his rim and even shoved it in a few times. Then he slowly inserted a finger. Stiles responded by pushing his ass deeper onto Derek's finger, which caused Derek to laugh a little.

"You really can't wait, huh?" he teased.

"I've been dying for this since I met you," Stiles said.

"Ok one sec," Derek said, going over to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and took out a condom and some lube. He prepped his dick and then slid it into Stiles' hole. Stiles moaned and started rubbing his own cock. Derek moved slowly at first but picked up the pace pretty quickly. Soon he was banging against Stiles so hard that there was a loud slap every time their bodies came in contact. Derek's balls slapped against Stiles' ass as he went deeper into Stiles' hole. Derek shifted them both without leaving Stiles' hole so that he was sitting on the bed with Stiles in his lap, facing him.

"Ride me Stiles," Derek commanded. Stiles started moving himself up and down on Derek's cock. He couldn't believe how exquisite the feeling was. He couldn't get enough. Then he felt Derek grab his dick and start pumping again. After just a few seconds, Stiles could feel he was getting close.

"I'm gonna cum, Der!" he exclaimed.

"Do it. All over me," Derek taunted. With a moan, Stiles came all over Derek's stomach and chest. The sight of Stiles in that moment made Derek cum too, right in Stiles' ass. They shared a few passionate kisses as their climaxes died down. Derek pulled out of Stiles and looked in his deep brown eyes.

"So..was that good for you?" Derek asked, legitimate concern on his face. 

"That was seriously the best thing of my life," Stiles said, running his hand through Derek's hair. "Thanks, Der."

"No, thank you," Derek rebounded, "For forgiving me so quickly when I didn't really deserve it."

"It's probably impossible for me to stay mad at you for very long," Stiles said with a smile. "So I wouldn't worry about it. Ever."

Derek smiled. "Good. I love you Stiles."

"I love you too, Derek," Stiles responded.

 

* * * 

 

The next morning, Stiles was extremely sore. He woke up next to Derek, who was still naked. Jeez, Stiles thought, how can someone be that beautiful? He glanced over at the clock. It was 7 in the morning.

"Oh shit," Stiles said, which woke Derek up.

"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.

"I have to get to school!" Stiles said, panicked.

"I'll take you," Derek said, rolling out of bed and throwing on clothes. Stiles quickly took a shower, and when he got out Derek had made him eggs.

"Thanks," he said, wolfing them down. He had only just realized how hungry he was. After he was done, Stiles ran back into the bathroom and attacked his hair. Derek stood in the doorway watching him.

"You look hot," Derek told him after Stiles looked at himself from all angles. Stiles giggled. "So do you."

"I haven't even done anything," Derek said.

"Yeah, exactly," Stiles said kissing him on the cheek. "You don't need to do anything, you have been blessed by the gods of good looks."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Ok, come on. Let's go."

 

* * *

Derek rolled up in front of the school.

"I'll pick you up when you're done," he said.

"Ok," said Stiles smiling. "I already can't wait."

"Make sure you pay attention, now," Derek said. "I don't want you flunking out of school because of me."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine, Derek."

"Ok, I'll see you later then," Derek leaned in to kiss Stiles quickly on the lips. Stiles didn't let him go right away, though, and deepened the kiss. He could feel Derek smile, and he took the opportunity to trace over his teeth with his tongue. When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless.

"Ok, bye handsome," Stiles said getting out of the car.

He walked into the school with a new spring in his step. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. He quickly found Scott holding hands with Allison. They were talking to Lydia in front of her locker.

"Hey guys!" Stiles greeted them.

"Hey bud," Scott responded smirking. "So, how did things go last night?"

"That's none of your business," Stiles said, turning red.

"What are you two talking about? What was Stiles doing last night?" Lydia asked, confused.

"Probably having some super hot, sweaty, dirty sex with Derek-" Scott started to say.

"Scott!" Stiles yelled, totally embarrassed.

"Wait..." Lydia said. "You and Derek are together? Like...together together?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh. That's super awesome!" Lydia said. There was something off in the way that she was talking, but Stiles didn't have room to notice. He was still on a high from everything that had happened within the last day. Soon enough, the whole pack knew. Erica, Boyd, and Issac all approached Stiles about it throughout the day. 

The next month with Derek was amazing. He would pick up Stiles from school everyday. Nothing ever got old. Stiles had taken up piano playing and, much to his embarrassment, Derek had bought an actual grand piano for the loft so that Stiles could practice there. Stiles had adamantly told Derek not to buy something that expensive but Derek insisted that money was not an issue. One day after school, Issac approached Stiles wanting to know how things were going. Stiles told him about the piano and how amazing Derek was. Issac rolled his eyes as they walked out the door of the school. Stiles could see Derek waiting for him, looking super hot in black leather and sunglasses. His heart skipped a beat and he kind of missed what Issac was saying.

"-would never be that pushy with you," Issac finished, jerking Stiles away from the dirty fantasies he was having while staring at Derek. He laughed, not really knowing what Issac had said.

"Ok, I'll see you later Issac!" Stiles said hurriedly and then he booked it over to where Derek Hale, his sun, moon, and stars, stood waiting for him. 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it. If you want to continue this story, check out my sequel for it called "Jealous." I plan on adding to the sequel in the near future, seeing as how there's only 1 chapter, so keep an eye out!! :D Thanks for reading! Leave a comment! ;D


End file.
